<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Convince Me by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383826">Convince Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts'>Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Convince Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CAST OF CHARACTERS<br/> Evelyn...........................a woman in her thirties. Her hair is teased out. She has heavy makeup with thick expressive eyebrows. She has classy gold jewelry everywhere. She has accentuated her hourglass shape in a black dress with long sleeves and a low scoop neck. It fits snuggly and ends mid- thigh. Her black pumps are sitting by her chair.</p><p><br/>Fred...........................a man in his early forties. He has short hair and is of average height and weight. He is wearing a sweater with a zig-zag pattern of many colors, khaki pants, and a gold rolex. He, too, is barefoot. He is Evelyn’s husband.</p><p><br/>TIME: 2000, 11am, April 6th, Wednesday<br/>SETTING: East Coast house surrounded by trees about 10 minutes from town.</p><p> ACT ONE<br/>SCENE 1<br/>Library within the house, walls are covered in books, there is a sitting area with comfy chairs, a side table, and a lamp. In the back is a big window with a window seat. A fine rug is on the floor. Evelyn is sitting in a kitchen chair, tied up with rope in the middle of the room. Her mouth is covered in duct tape. Fred is pacing the room. He has a knife in his hand. A gun and a bunch of papers are on the table. The gun is acting like a paper weight. Fred periodically looks at Evelyn and shakes his head. He fidgets around as if he is trying to sort out his thoughts.</p><p><br/>FRED<br/>You realize why I had to do this, don’t you? I am your husband. You have betrayed the sacrament of our marriage. You have cheated on me. I want the name of your lover.<br/><br/>EVELYN struggles in her chair trying to loosen the rope.</p><p><br/>FRED<br/>If you would just tell me his name all of this would be over. Please, just say it.</p><p><br/>EVELYN struggles harder.</p><p><br/>FRED<br/>Here, don’t do that. You’re gonna hurt yourself. Stop that.</p><p><br/>FRED tries to stop her from struggling. EVELYN starts screaming for help.</p><p><br/>FRED<br/>Stop that. Listen to me. You never listen.</p><p><br/>EVELYN stops wriggling. She glares at FRED. All her words are just sounds because of the duct tape.</p><p><br/>EVELYN<br/>You piece of shit. You know why I don’t listen to you? You know why? Because you’re an asshole, Fred. You are an Asshole. Nobody listens to you. Not the people at work, not me, not even the baristas at Starbucks. You’re a piece of shit and I hate you. Now, let me go!</p><p><br/>EVELYN starts struggling in earnest. During her speech, FRED begins throwing down his hands in time to his shouts.</p><p><br/>FRED<br/>Stop it. Stop it. Stop it...<br/>(continues)</p><p><br/>EVELYN starts struggling so hard the chair begins rocking. She and the chair fall over backward. She lets out a groan of pain.</p><p><br/>FRED<br/>Oh, are you okay? Here let me help.</p><p><br/>FRED begins pulling her upright.<br/>It’s okay. You’re alright. Did you hurt your head? I’ll get ice.</p><p><br/>FRED runs offstage. EVELYN rolls her eyes. She sees the gun and tries to get near it. FRED comes back with an ice pack. He puts the knife down and holds the ice pack to EVELYN’s head.</p><p><br/>FRED<br/>Is that better?</p><p><br/>EVELYN nods sullenly.</p><p><br/>EVELYN<br/>Asshole</p><p><br/>FRED stands sharply and glares at EVELYN.</p><p><br/>FRED<br/>Did you just call me an asshole?</p><p><br/>EVELYN (with great relish)<br/>Yes!</p><p>FRED<br/>How dare you! People like me. I am a liked person! I am asshole!!</p><p><br/>FRED slaps EVELYN. She glares at FRED hard. He becomes nervous and steps away. He sees the papers on the table. He picks them up. The gun falls to the floor. He begins throwing the papers around.</p><p><br/>FRED (righteously)!<br/>Here are your lover’s letters, written in his hand. Do you deny this?</p><p><br/>EVELYN shakes her head “no” slowly, keeping her eyes fixed on FRED.</p><p><br/>FRED<br/>He has written intimately of your body, of your everyday life. He knows you inside and out. Do you deny it?</p><p><br/>Again, EVELYN shakes her head “no.”</p><p><br/>FRED<br/>Then, tell me his name!</p><p><br/>EVELYN shakes her head “no.” FRED lets out a loud “Gah” groan. He throws the papers down on the table, sees the gun, picks it up, and points it shakily at EVELYN.</p><p><br/>FRED<br/>You will tell me his name.</p><p><br/>EVELYN shakes her entire body “no.”</p><p>FRED<br/>Damn you!</p><p>FRED throws his hands down. As he does so, he shoots his foot. He and EVELYN look at his foot in shock. The lights fade to black.</p><p><br/>FRED (loudly, in pain)<br/>Ow!</p><p>Finis</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>